


Getting to "Good"

by littlesparrow33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dean Winchester Tells Bad Jokes, M/M, Sex, Sex as distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: Benny has a more difficult time walking away and ignoring a bloody Dean than expected. Luckily, he proposes a solution. And Dean is happy to help. Because he's a good friend and all.A divergence from S08E09 "Citizen Fang"
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Getting to "Good"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Honestly, this is just sex. Very little exploration of feelings here, but it still called to be written and I have answered the call. Hope this scene works for you, and I'm just happy to get something out before the close of the year. :-D

They’d done it—Desmond was dead, and Benny was in the clear. Dean was feeling pretty good about it all until he turned his head and felt the sting on his neck, and he let out a hiss in discomfort.

It was impossible not to notice how the wound had caught Benny’s attention, his lip curling up. “You OK?” Dean asked.

Dean watched Benny’s eyes stick to the gash on his neck. “I’m fine,” the vampire gritted out and turned to walk away.

But he stopped and turned back around. Dean watched Benny as he struggled between meeting Dean’s gaze and staring at the blood on the hunter’s neck. Benny came closer and Dean was getting ready to fight when the vampire wrenched his eyes up to meet Dean’s. With a quick grab, Benny pulled Dean in for a rough kiss.

The hunter had already started moving and so shoved off Benny about a second before the other man’s actions registered. When they did, Dean felt the aftertouch tingle on his lips and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Benny was silent, watching Dean and breathing shallowly, focusing his attention above Dean’s bloody neck.

Dean’s mind raced to guess what Benny was thinking and figured the Southern man was looking for a distraction. “You looking for a fight or something else?” he demanded.

“Up to you, chief,” Benny growled. “I’ll take either.”

He frowned as he thought it over. While he knew what kind of fighter Benny was, that would require more self-control than Benny seemed to be looking for right now, so as not to make Dean bleed any further. But if the man wasn’t opposed to a different type of distraction, then Dean could probably help without adding any more blood to the mix. If it was something Benny needed, then that was that.

Dean didn’t bother checking in before gripping Benny’s collar and dragging the vampire back in for a hard kiss. The Southern man had made the first move, after all, and there wasn’t time to waste. Benny responded quickly enough, dropping his lip to better explore Dean’s. He sucked and pulled on Dean’s mouth like he was trying to devour him, and Dean allowed it for a moment to get the worst out of Benny’s system. Then he reached up and pulled Benny’s head back, gripping his short hair, and the vampire parted from him with a sharp intake of air.

The hunter didn’t leave Benny for long, but attached his lips to the other man’s neck, opposite Dean’s wound, so that he wouldn’t get much blood on the vampire. Benny emitted a low groan when Dean started biting at him, not hard enough to damage the skin, but a softer parody of a vampire feeding. Dean moved down and up that throat, dragging and sucking the soft spot under Benny’s ear, then the tight line of muscle, then all the way down to Benny’s collarbone and back up. He could feel that throat vibrating under his lips, even if he didn’t pay much attention to the sounds.

After a time, he gave a final nip to Benny’s chin and leaned back to look at Benny. The marks he’d made on that neck were already fading—damn vampire healing, anyway—but he caught Benny’s eyes for a moment. He needed to know he was on the right track here, and Benny confirmed it when the vampire licked his lips and stared hungrily at Dean’s. Well, he could provide more, then.

Dean went back in, with a confident tug on Benny’s arm to pull him in closer. Now he could feel the Southern man’s chest brushing his as they moved, and Benny had finally loosened his fists to grasp at Dean’s hips instead. Nudging Benny’s mouth with his own, Dean got the vampire to open up for some tongue. Benny let out a surprised sound at that, almost hesitating, but Dean didn’t want to give the man any time to think as he darted in to trace the upper palate. He could feel a slight shifting and was keenly aware of the challenge he was throwing at Benny right now, but no fangs dropped.

From there, it evolved into a give and take. Dean took the lead to allow Benny to relax and just follow him but set some paths for the vampire to explore. They shared breaths as they fully learned each other’s mouths. Dean was amused to find Benny had a filling on his left side jaw and felt Benny’s hand squeeze a bit when the Southern man found the slight chip on the edge of Dean’s tooth. They had brief gasps of air, but Dean didn’t let up for long, wanting to make sure he gave enough time for his blood to clot some and for Benny to regain control.

Dean heard a catch in Benny’s throat and pulled back to look at him. The vampire’s lips were wet with their saliva and the Southern man was breathing unevenly, even though vampires didn’t necessarily need to breathe. Benny’s eyes were darting around, looking at Dean’s lips and eyes and neck…

“You need more?” Dean’s voice was rough with arousal, but he kept his gaze intent and clear. It was obvious what this make-out session was doing to them both, but there was no room to cast assumptions.

Benny looked back, and Dean thought he could see the edge of the other man’s composure slipping. But all Benny replied was, “Yes.”

“You wanna fuck?”

“… _Yes.”_

Dean gave a brisk nod and looked around. Of course, there wasn’t much that would be helpful since they were in a damn warehouse, but they could at least get away from Desmond’s corpse. Dean grabbed Benny’s shoulder and tugged him to the back of the building, hoping to see anything useful. Shoving Benny around the corner, Dean spotted an office where he was pleased to find a carpeted floor, even if it looked thin and rather dank. Wasting no time, Dean pushed the other man down on his knees and Benny went with little resistance.

“Pants,” Dean instructed, even as he unzipped his own fly and freed himself.

Benny complied, pushing his pants down his thighs and then leaned over to prop his hands against the carpet. He’d already chucked his coat to the side and his shirt rose up, exposing his backside to Dean’s gaze, and the hunter noted absently that it had a nice shape—for a man’s ass.

Discarding his own jacket, Dean knelt behind him and quickly sucked on a couple fingers before spreading Benny’s cheeks and rubbing over the inviting pucker he found there. Benny let out a short grunt.

“Don’t need much. You can’t _really_ hurt me, y’know,” Benny noted aloud.

“I’m not that kind of bastard, Benny.” And he wasn’t. Maybe in other ways, but Dean always kept the meaner impulses out of the bedroom—or wherever he found himself doing the deed. Sure, sometimes things got a little rough, but that was always at the point where he and his partner were mindless with pleasure, not at the beginning. And not for something like this: giving Benny a distraction from his thirst. “Just relax.”

The vampire grumbled a bit but didn’t protest as Dean spat a little more saliva to help ease that first finger inside. Benny was _tight_ ; Dean didn’t expect that the Southern man fucked like this often, so the hunter took his time stretching that rim before pushing further. It wasn’t like they could switch—not with Dean still oozing blood and Benny looking to find control. If Dean could just get the vampire to focus on something pleasurable, then he’d worry a little less about that hungry look on Benny’s face when he’d looked at Dean’s cut.

Benny was starting to loosen up and Dean added a second finger as he moved in deeper. Benny’s hips shifted a bit but didn’t react until Dean managed to find the right spot to make the Southern man suck in a startled breath.

A smirk grew on Dean’s lips. “ _There_ we are…” he murmured, dragging his fingers by again and getting a shudder in return.

“ _Dean_ …” Benny growled in warning.

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha.” Dean stopped teasing at his prostate and focused on stretching. He could understand Benny’s impatience and carefully wetted another finger to finish prepping. It was another minute or two before Dean felt the muscles begin to relax enough to take him, but he checked in to be sure, “You ready?”

Dark eyes glanced over a broad shoulder. “ _Been_ ready. C’mon, chief.” Benny looked tense and Dean knew he’d kept the vampire waiting long enough.

Dean withdrew his fingers and shifted forward. He licked his palm and gave himself a couple pumps to slick up before edging toward that ready ass. It still took a moment or two, as Dean fought past his own distraction to refocus on Benny. He was so hard that it was an effort push in slow, letting Benny have some time to adjust as he settled into that tight heat. Dean let out a breath as he got in deep; it had been a while and he was trying to keep in check.

Benny didn’t seem to want to wait, however, and he shifted back on Dean to get the hunter going. Dean’s next breath was a short laugh as he started up a slow pace, getting in deeper as they moved together. He was definitely on the right track when a long thrust got Benny moaning.

“That’s it,” Dean encouraged, pushing in and trying to get that sound again.

“C’mon,” Benny whined a bit.

“Relax, Benny, I gotcha.” Dean managed to get in a good position that hit the sweet spot again, prompting another moan from the vampire.

“Fuck me good, Dean,” Benny pleaded, and the phrasing caught Dean.

“I _am_ —I’m fucking you _good_ ,” he returned with a chuckle. It tickled him that this whole distraction was to keep Benny from being a “bad” vampire. Dean realized that he was grinning now, and it only grew wider when he saw Benny’s shoulders shake in amusement.

“Damn right you are.” Dean could hear the warmth in Benny’s voice, too.

The shared humor knocked something loose in Dean and the air around them lost some tension. Dean eased his grip on Benny’s hips and rolled his fingers in a firm caress. He was rewarded by that ass bucking back against him playfully and Dean slid deeper in response. Dean could hear the appreciation in the groan that Benny let out and he could almost feel himself thicken inside Benny, as their fucking pivoted into something more… _friendly_ , he supposed.

Anyway, he liked this better and showed it by putting the rest of his body into it. Dean was starting to hit his rhythm, where he could feel each thrust as it moved up his thighs into his hips and steadied himself with his hands on Benny’s waist. The other man made sounds of appreciation that got the hunter’s blood pumping harder but it wasn’t quite enough. Moving his hands up Benny’s sides, Dean tried tugging at the strong pecs he could feel underneath Benny’s clothes.

“Wanna come up here?” he suggested.

Benny hummed back at him, shifting his weight around and lifting up until he was pressed back against Dean’s chest and, oh—that was nice. The weight pushing against him rubbed Dean’s shirt and felt good in his arms. Dean always liked contact and the extra sparks of his nipples getting up close, even under cotton, felt great.

Dean pressed his chest closer against Benny’s back and leaned in to nip Benny’s earlobe. “Unbutton your shirt,” he requested hoarsely.

Benny hastily complied and once it was loose, Dean raised a hand to drag his nails over that chest. He could feel light hair under his fingertips and the other man groaned out his approval. Reaching higher, Dean tweaked one hard nipple and Benny gasped, chest swelling up with excitement. Smirking into Benny’s neck, Dean teased and stroked the sensitive flesh even as he thrust into the Southern man.

Benny was moving faster now, writhing under Dean’s hands and pushing back harder with his hips. Dean set his knees to counterpoint Benny’s rhythm and, knowing the other man was getting close, he dropped one hand to Benny’s dick. Touching it for the first time and feeling Benny shudder at the new stimulus wasn’t as odd as he thought it might be. He knew what to do with an erection, even if it felt a little different than his own. Dabbing a little to gather some precome, Dean grasped it firmly, pumping in time with his hips and adding a twist to the head now and again to play with Benny’s slit, and the vampire groaned some more.

“ _Dean,”_ Benny voiced desperately, and the hunter knew how close he must be.

Leaving his nipple play, Dean dropped his hand to Benny’s hip and started pulling the Southern man back on his dick even harder. “Come on, Benny,” he encouraged. “Fucking _come_.”

“You— _fuck!_ ” Benny shouted as Dean picked up the pace, pounding into the other man. It seemed to be the right touch because Benny came, shuddering as he tried to keep moving with Dean to draw it out.

Feeling Benny shake, Dean eased up enough to accommodate him, but kept rolling his hips to sink in deep and let Benny keep feeling those aftershocks running through. His ass clenched around Dean’s dick, giving the hunter his own shivers as he worked Benny through the orgasm.

Finally, their movements stilled, and Benny was breathing heavily, slumped back against Dean’s chest as the hunter patted the Southern man’s waist and thighs as he came down. Several moments passed until Benny had evened out again. Dean was about to shift away when Benny’s hand dropped to clutch at Dean’s thigh.

“You’re still hard, chief,” he murmured.

Dean shrugged, knowing Benny would feel his shoulders shifting. It would be uncomfortable, but he could wait to get off in the Impala, if needed. This was for Benny, not him.

Benny leaned forward slightly and squeezed Dean’s thigh with his broad hand. “You gonna come in me?” It was a question, but Benny didn’t treat it that way, already shifting his hips back and forth to start them up again.

“That what you want?” Dean had to ask; he didn’t consider the full expanse of the question, but knew he needed some basic understanding before continuing to fuck his friend.

A glance back from dark blue eyes. “Yeah, Dean. Wanna feel you.”

That was enough for Dean (he didn’t want to think about any of this too hard, anyway), and he started up a rhythm again. But he also took some breath to ask, “Not gonna make any freaky vamp-hybrid babies, are we?”

Benny was shaking again, with laughter this time. “Non, mon chasseur fou. Bein’ a vampire don’t change the fact that I don’t carry babies.”

“Good.” Dean was going for blasé but figured Benny could somehow hear the smile in his voice. He was glad that Benny went along with his ridiculous comments. He was glad that Benny was feeling more like himself again. And he was _more than_ glad to keep thrusting his erection in that willing, tight ass.

It was a _fine_ ass, Dean would admit silently to himself. He moved his hands down to play with it, kneading and pressing it around his dick as he moved in and out of Benny. The other man hummed, clearly feeling some leftover pleasure and so Dean leaned back to spit and lubricate a bit more. He took one hand and spread his saliva around, pressing a finger in next to his dick to stretch that hole just a little further and tease at his cock.

That also got Benny groaning some more. “ _Jesus_ , you tryin’ to get me goin’ again, cher?”

“Can you?” Dean surprised himself by being honestly curious. Vampires were known for their healing, but did that mean a shortened recovery period as well?

Benny muttered lowly to himself, a mix of English and French curses from what Dean could tell, before giving a tight squeeze. Dean jerked unsteadily at the sudden move and he could hear the smirk in Benny’s voice as he demanded, “Just come already, Dean.”

“Maybe if you—” Dean started to snipe back, but Benny kept rolling his hips and maneuvering over Dean’s cock and it was hitting just right. The hunter let it go and focused on moving with the vampire until it built so high, he was losing his mind until it all went away, and he spilled into Benny with a few hard thrusts.

Benny moved with him until Dean settled down, returning the favor. The Southern man let out a satisfied hum when Dean leaned into him and left a light kiss on Benny’s neck. Maybe it was sentimental, but Dean was feeling damn good at the moment, so he could afford to show a little affection. But he didn’t wait too long before shifting back and gently easing out of Benny. A quick rip to his shirt gave him some cloth to clean up the spunk dripping down Benny’s leg and the vampire huffed out a laugh.

“Never took you for a gentleman, chief,” he teased, even as he straightened to pull up his pants.

Dean tossed the rag to the side, stood, and began putting himself together. “If you think any of that was gentlemanly, then you have very different standards, man.” But he knew what Benny meant; Dean had a habit of being rude because he didn’t usually care to censor himself, didn’t see the point. But this was a different situation. He touched a light hand to his neck; the blood had dried messily, but it had closed for the most part. Still… “Meet you outside?”

Benny’s nostrils flared a little, but his voice was even as he spoke, “Sure, chief. Will just be a minute.”

The hunter hustled out to the car, giving Benny (and himself) some time to get it together. Dean went straight to the med kit and got his neck wiped down and put a real bandage over the wound. He tucked everything bloody to the back of the trunk and closed it just as he heard boots walking over the gravel.

“Feeling OK, man?” Dean looked the vampire up and down, but Benny seemed right as rain.

“Yeah, Dean, I’m good now.” The Southern man came forward and leaned against the trunk of the Impala next to Dean. He took a long look at the hunter before he said, sincerely, “Thank you…for everythin’.”

Studying Benny’s face, looking so open and vulnerable right now, Dean managed a quiet, but genuine, “You’re welcome.” A pleased smile appeared on Benny and Dean had a moment of disappointment that he hadn’t been able to clearly see what that smile had looked like during their activities earlier. It startled him, realizing what he wanted, which just came out in a quip: “Not a hardship to help out like _that_.” He waggled his eyebrows to make Benny laugh.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Benny teased back through his chuckling, and Dean really wouldn’t mind another chance like tonight. Granted, circumstances weren’t ideal, but maybe Benny would be open to an encounter that was less…dramatic. The Southern man grew serious, though, and continued, “I can’t stay, though, can I?”

Dean was about to reply when Benny’s phone rang. Going by the expression on the vampire’s face, it was his granddaughter. The hunter gave a brisk nod and started to walk away to give Benny some privacy but turned back at Benny’s angry rumble.

“Who is this? How the hell did you get her phone?” There was a pause and Benny’s face went through a myriad of anger and worry. “You leave her alone, _now_.” Another pause and a reluctant, “an hour,” and Dean knew they were in for some more trouble tonight.

Benny hung up and jerked forward towards his truck until Dean stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “What’s going on, Benny?”

“It’s your pal, Martin. He’s at the café—he has Liz.” Benny’s voice was strained, and he was clearly aching to go.

Dean frowned; of course, Martin was going to keep causing trouble, the crazy son of a bitch. He should have figured out a way to keep both him _and_ Sam busy. “Wait, I’ll go with you. If I can deal with Martin, you can focus on Elizabeth and keep her safe. All right?”

“Dean—”

“I got your back, Benny,” Dean assured. “Let’s go save your granddaughter.”

Benny looked torn for a moment before straightening and clapping Dean on the shoulder. “All right, chief. You takin’ your ride?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you before the turn. Don’t wanna let Martin know I’m there before we’re ready.”

A brief smile from the vampire before he nodded. “Right, let’s go.”

They separated and Dean started up the Impala, leading the way back to the café as Benny pulled out behind him. The hunter kept half an eye on the road and half an eye on Benny as he drove. It would be all right—they’d rescue Elizabeth, hopefully come up with some sort of story for her (maybe Martin could be the reason Dean came down to look for his friend), and then…figure out the next move. If things went well, maybe he and Benny could head a few towns over for drinks to celebrate (and get over the fact that Benny had to leave to protect his family). And if things went bad…maybe he and Benny could go out for drinks to commiserate Elizabeth finding out what Benny was and never being able to see her again.

So, probably drinking in some form or another. Depending on the mood, maybe something with a little more kick. Dean didn’t want to plan any further than that before making sure Elizabeth would be all right.

And it _would_ be all right. Because Benny and Dean were a good team, and nothing was going to stop them. Not even crazy ex-hunters.

Dean smiled to himself and kept driving, leading Benny through the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

THE END

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that they saved Elizabeth and buddied up for the rest of the series: The Adventures of Dean and Benny <3 Cheers!


End file.
